


So it seems I’m someone I’ve never met

by sutepu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I guess..., M/M, Unrequited Love, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutepu/pseuds/sutepu
Summary: "Sougo would go to the small convenience store everyday after class, sometimes he'd go there when he had free time, despite living in a different district. He'd go there sometimes just to talk to Yamato, maybe he'd ask for advice, which Yamato would gladly give (despite his words of advice being quite questionable)."In which Sougo finds an old friend in a new context in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "you used a p!atd lyric for your title" yes pwease no steppy,
> 
> Uhhhhh so basically: Yamato does small jobs before i7 and meets Sougo back then. Sougo didn't pursue the Idol Career™
> 
> no character death this time (un)fortunately

A young man, barely a legal adult, walked along the busy evening street. The grey bricks on the pavement were highlighted in orange by the setting sun. The air was cool as it was mid-autumn, and he tightened his scarf around his neck. He kept walking until he reached a convenience store.

The convenience store was just an ordinary one, with bright white lights blinking at passersby, inviting them to enter, and a welcome “beep” resounded through the small shop, welcoming any and every customer who stepped their foot inside the small space.

The young man entered the store with quiet steps, almost unnoticeable if it weren't for the “beep” ringing loud inside the small area.

Inside the store, a man at the counter was reading the newspaper.

The man was in his twenties, and wore spectacles on his face. The light reflected off his dark green hair, making the dull colour look shiny.

The man, having noticed the presence of a new customer, called out a lazy greeting before noticing who the customer was.

“Good evening, Sou. Curry rice again?”

The young man, who was lovingly nicknamed Sou, jumped in surprise. After he had calmed down, he nodded, not facing the other.

“Your ears are red, Sou. Did I scare you that badly?” The man at the counter, named Yamato, chuckled as he put down the newspaper and grinned at Sou.

Sou, whose actual name was Sougo, didn't answer. Instead he looked through the shelves for his curry rice before feeling a presence behind him.

“Let me help.” Yamato said quietly, nearly a whisper but not quite yet. Sougo felt his breath tickle his neck. He flushed and stepped aside, before bowing and thanking the other man, also apologizing for causing an inconvenience. Yamato, now holding the box of rice in one hand, laughed and ruffled Sougo’s hair with the other.

After Sougo had paid for his rice, he departed, but not before thanking Yamato again for his help. Yamato, now reading his newspaper again, just held up a hand and waved.

* * *

****Sougo would go to the small convenience store everyday after class, sometimes he'd go there when he had free time, despite living in a different district. He'd go there sometimes just to talk to Yamato, maybe he'd ask for advice, which Yamato would gladly give (despite his words of advice being quite questionable). They could talk for hours, and before they knew it, Yamato’s shift was already over.

After that, they'd walk together, still chatting with each other, before parting ways at the train station.

* * *

Sougo still remembers the first time he hadmet Yamato clearly. It was a rainy day, and Sougo, forgetting to bring his umbrella, rushed into the store for shelter. He reprimanded himself for being careless and for not looking at the weather forecast beforehand, but it was too late.

The staff at the register was, coincidentally, Yamato. He noticed the sopping wet man and went into the storage room before coming out with a towel in his hand.

“Are you alright? You can dry yourself off with this,” He handed Sougo the towel. Sougo took the towel and his fingers, cold from the rain, brushed against Yamato’s (comparatively) warm ones. Sougo, feeling embarrassed, muttered an apology before drying himself off.

When Sougo was slightly drier, Yamato handed him an umbrella from the store.

“It's on me. Remember to bring an umbrella next time.” He grinned as he put the umbrella in Sougo’s hands. Sougo bowed to thank him and apologized before giving a polite goodbye and leaving.

After that incident, Sougo stopped by the store one day to thank Yamato for his charity. Yamato, as a generally laid-back person, just waved his hand and brushed it off.

Sougo insisted to return the favour, and that was when they started talking.

* * *

It was a normal day, and Sougo, just having got off class, stopped by the small convenience store with its blinking white lights again. To his surprise, the person at the counter wasn't Yamato, but instead another staff member.

Sougo, thinking Yamato was just feeling unwell and took the day off, didn't pay notice to this. He simply bought the items he needed and left.

But things started getting odd when Yamato didn't appear for the next day and the day after that, then for the whole week, he was nowhere in sight. Sougo, feeling curious, asked a staff member, and the answer he got was simply a “Nikaido? I think he resigned. He doesn't talk to people much so I'm not too sure…maybe you can try contacting him by phone?”

Sougo thanked the staff member and pulled his phone out, before realizing that he never exchanged contact information with Yamato.

For the next few months, he looked everywhere for the spectacled man, but Tokyo was just so big, and there's only so much a man can do. 

A casual chat partner shouldn't be so important to me. Sougo thought to himself. Except maybe he isn't just a person for him to chat with…

* * *

A few years later has Sougo being a normal businessman working for his father's company. He has received good comments from his peers, and his father is pleased with such a good worker, especially if it's his own son.

One day, Sougo, who rarely feels the need to watch television, decides to turn on the old television in the small apartment he lives in. He sees familiar green hair, and the spectacles he has never forgotten. The announcer speaks in an excited voice.

“Here we have IDOLiSH7! A newly debuted idol group! We're honoured to have them here for an interview.” She faces the group. “Please introduce yourselves!”

Sougo looks in shock as the man, with his dull green hair and frameless spectacles, opens his mouth to speak.

“I'm Nikaido Yamato, the leader of IDOLiSH7. Please take good care of us.”

* * *

He hadn't meant to bump into Yamato on the busy streets of Shinjuku. He really hadn't. But as he’s leaving his office he sees the familiar green hair, hidden under a cap, and the handsome face he searched for a few years ago, his heart skips a beat. He wants to go up to Yamato, he really does, but he fears the rejection. He fears the confused look on the other man's face as he asks the one simple question that would be the ultimate last straw.

“Do I know you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it wasn't too confusing! >< leave comments if you enjoyed it I guess, I love,,feedback™
> 
> come and scream about yamasou with me on twt @2kaidoyamato uwu


End file.
